Sweet Sugary Hikari
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Someone's after Yugi and Melissa's(OC) hikari sugar, oh no! It's up to Yami and Sailormoon to save them. RandR! COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1 Sugar High Madness

Sweet Sugary Hikari  
Chapter 1: Sugar High Madness  
Melissa was sleeping over at the Game Shop. Yugi, Yami, and Melissa were watching a movie and there was a generous supply of sugar, especially chocolate. Of course Yugi and Melissa were diving right in. "This is fun," exclaimed Melissa. "Yep, sure is," added Yugi. Yami just smiled. It came upon a funny part in the movie and Melissa and Yugi began laughing hysterically. "Uh, guys, it's really not that funny," Yami commented. "Are you kidding? It's flippin' hilarious," Melissa burst out. "That was so funny," Yugi added with a big smile on his face. Both of them were ROFLOL (rolling on the floor laughing out loud). "Really, it wasn't that funny." Yami was getting frustrated now. Melissa and Yugi were now rolling with laughter. "Okay, here's a joke," Melissa started. Yami rolled his eyes and held his head in his hand. "I'm listening," Yugi said egging her on. "Why did the chicken cross the road?" "Gee, I don't know, why?" "TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE! (insane laughter)" Yugi burst out laughing again and both hikaris were ROFLOL again. *sigh, note to self, never give the hikaris sugar* Yami thought to himself. "Tag Yugi!" Both began running around the room laughing their heads off. "Got..you!" Both hikaris collapsed on the floor going insane with laughter now.  
"Okaaayy, no more sugar for you two. Now, go get ready for bed. Hey, aren't you guys listening to me?" Yugi and Melissa were not paying attention at all. Yami began to get angry. "Stop playing around." Still no response. *That's it!* "HIKARI!" he exclaimed in a dangerous tone. Both of them stopped immediately. "Uh, oh. We're in a lot of trouble now," Melissa said looking at Yugi and then looking solemnly at Yami. "That's enough sugar. Up to bed with the both of you, now!" "Busted, Melissa muttered, "c'mon Yugi. It's time for bed now." Both hikaris obeyed and trudged solemnly upstairs to the bedrooms. Yami let out a sigh. *Good thing Grandpa Mutou is on a trip until tomorrow* Yami cleaned up the mess and went upstairs to check on Melissa and Yugi.  
He checked in Yugi's room and was happy to see Yugi fast asleep in bed. He then turned around and headed towards the guest bedroom, where Melissa was supposed to sleep. Again he smiled to see her asleep as well. Pika, Melissa's Pikachu, was sleeping soundly on the bed with her. *sigh, I hope that is something I don't have to do again* He went back to Yugi's room and laid down on the floor where he always slept. He fell asleep instantly.  
The next morning, Yami was the first one awake. He quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen. He started to fix breakfast for them but stopped when he felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to see Pika's blue eyes staring back at him. "Good morning Pika, do you want to help me?" "Chu", she replied as she nodded. He turned and picked her up. She moved from his arms to his shoulder. The two finished quietly making breakfast and began setting the table. The phone rang.  
"Hello?" "Hello and good morning Yami. How are things?" "Hi Grandpa Mutou. Everything's fine here. Yugi's still sleeping though." "Oh, I was just calling to tell you I'm on my way home." "Oh, alright then. Bye Grandpa Mutou." "See you in a little while." Yami hung up the phone and went upstairs to check on the two hikaris. He reached the top of the stairs to see both of them sleepy-eyed staring at him. "Who was that you were talking to Yami?" "It was just Grandpa Mutou. He's coming home today." "Oh, okay. Yami?" Crimson eyes widened in curiosity. "I'm sorry, about last night I mean." "Yeah, I'm sorry I made you mad little pharaoh." "It's alright, just don't do that again. Easy on the sugar next time, promise?" Both hikaris nodded. "Alright, who's hungry?" "Yeah, breakfast!" Melissa shouted. "Hey, wait for me!" Yami smiled as the two of them ran past him down the stairs. 


	2. Chapter 2 Presents and a Movie

Chapter 2 Presents and a Movie  
Yami was managing the Shop while Yugi and Melissa were dueling to pass the time. "When's Grandpa coming home, Yami?" "He should be here within the next hour or so." "Oh, okay. I place this card face down, go ahead." "Okay, Demi attack his defense position monster. Alright, now, Blue Eyes take out his Celtic Guardian." "I activate my face down card, Mirror Force." "Ah, dang. Oh well. Sorry Demi, sorry Blue Eyes." Melissa sighed as she sent the two cards to the graveyard. "Well, I play a face down card and end." "Don't feel so bad, I'm sorry I had to destroy your favorite monster," Yugi said as he drew. "It's okay, it's all in the duel." Yugi smiled as he saw Melissa lighten up a bit. "So, how's it going?" "Fine, Yami-chan. Yugi's getting' the best of me, though." "Oh is he?" he replied with a laugh. His muse was broken when another customer came in.  
"C'mon Yugi, let's move into the living room so Yami can take care of things." Yugi nodded in agreement as the two hikaris went deeper inside the complex to the living room. They set up the duel on the coffee table and continued to play. "Uh, whose turn was it?" "I just drew so, I play this card face down and sacrifice Celtic Guardian to play Curse of Dragon. I'll try my luck on that defense monster." "Ha, it's my Man-Eater. Bye bye pretty dragon." "Oh well, way to come back." "Yep, no one destroys my two most faithful monsters and gets away with it." Yugi smiled, his purple eyes shinning. "Okay, my turn. I draw and perfect! I play a monster in defense and end. I must discard so I'm really sorry, Darky but bye bye. I need you for my strategy." Yugi looked extremely puzzled. (Why would she sac her third most faithful monster unless..) "Alright, I play Gazelle in attack mode to destroy your defense." "Ah man, it's my Mask of Darkness and I have no traps to return to my hand." "Sorry about that. I end with my attack." "Okay, now time for my plan. I play Reborn the Monster to revive Demi, who now has an attack of 2600. That's not all I equip her with Book of Secret Arts and Sword of Deep Seated AND Horn of the Unicorn. She now has an attack of 4100. Dark Burning Attack on Gazelle!"  
"Wow! That's quite impressive. I've never seen you pump her up like that." "You can thank Yami for his so called "training". I've learned to pump her up pretty well. I mean she's my guardian monster ya know." "Well, you win that one." "I do? Let me check my math. Yep, I do. Thanks for a good duel, little buddy." "No problem. Now what?" "Why don't I ask Yami if he's done yet?" "I guess, but it's 3:00, so probably not." "Yeah, you're right. Why don't we watch T.V. or something?" "I guess, what do like to watch?" "I wonder if there are any duels on. I learn by watching." "Yeah, but you're almost as good as Yami." "Yes, that is true but it's fun to watch anyway." "Right," he replied as he turned on the T.V. and flipped through the sports channels. "Sorry, I guess there are no tournaments going on." "It's okay, I saw a good basketball game on a few channels back." "Oh, alright. It's better than doing nothing." "Yeah, when is Mr. Mutou gonna come home?" "Well Yami said he would be home in about an hour or so." "I hope so. It's no fun when we have to watch the Shop."  
Yami walked into the room. "Hey does that mean you're done?" "Yeah, Grandpa Mutou called again and he said that he's waiting for us at the airport. We have to close up and go get him." "Yeah!" Melissa exclaimed as she gwomped Yami, which made him almost lose his balance. Yami smiled and Yugi laughed. "C'mon we have to take my car. Hurry up guys!" Melissa grabbed Yami and pulled him outside with Yugi trying to keep up. "Someone's excited," commented Yugi with a laugh. "Yeah, I think it's because Grandpa's coming home." "Yeah, but it was also kinda boring watching the Shop." "I guess. Melissa, slow down." They reached her car and Yugi sat in back. "Okay, now does everyone have their seatbelt on?" Both of them nodded and Melissa made sure hers was fastened tightly. "Pika you buckle up in back with Yugi. Alright, let's go, we don't want to keep him waiting."  
They reached the airport safely and went in search of Grandpa. There was a huge crowd and it was hard to find anyone. "Grandpa!" "Huh? Yugi, wait!" "Where'd Lil' Yuge run off to?" "Look, there's Grandpa Mutou. Yugi, wait for us!" Yami and Melissa pushed through the crowd until they reached Yugi and Grandpa. "Next time, wait for us, okay?" "Yeah, please don't do that again." "Sorry guys." "Hey, Mr. Mutou how are things?" "Fine, I hope you three managed well." "Yep, we sure did, right Lil' Yuge?" He nodded and Yami just smiled. "I'm glad you're back. It wasn't as much fun with out you. Don't worry, Yugi, Yami and I took good care of the Game Shop and we had surprisingly good business." "That's nice to hear." Yugi gwomped Grandpa again and the group left for home.  
When they reached the Game Shop everyone sat down in the living room. Melissa sat in between Yugi and Yami. She snuggled a little closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Now we can go back to old times where there's more US time." He smirked at her and she smiled back. "Well, I had an eventful trip, but don't think any of you are left out. I brought some things back." "Yeah, what did you bring?" Yugi asked excitedly. Grandpa Mutou rustled through his assortment of things and pulled out a few boxes. He had brought back lots of chocolates and souvenir type key chains. Yami took one look at the chocolate and knew there would be utter chaos if he couldn't keep two certain hikaris away from it.  
Grandpa noticed Yami's look of concern. "What's the matter Yami?" "You don't want to know. Let's just say you should not have brought that chocolate." "I see no harm in a little chocolate." "You have no idea. I've had my share. You shouldn't give those two chocolate." "Oh, well.." "Never mind." Yami just rolled his eyes and tried to pull Yugi and Melissa from the sweets. "Why don't we go hang out and see a movie tonight?" he asked hoping to pry them away. "Okay, what she we go see Yami-chan?" "Yeah, what should we see?" The three of them decided on a movie and opted for the 8:00 show so they could spend a little more time with Grandpa since he just got home. "Well, I should go home to my mom and tell her what's going on. I'll be back later to pick you up. See ya later guys." "Bye, thanks for coming over." "No problem." She took Pika and left for home.  
She returned at 7:30 to get the two boys. "Ready to go?" Yugi nodded and called for Yami. He was at the door in five minutes. "Well let's go then." The three of them and Pika got into her car and headed towards the movie theatre.  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= Authoress here. Hope you like it. I feel sorry for Yami I really do. Especially because of the torture I put him through in chapter one. Gomen Yami, Gomen. I'm probably going to have more sugar high madness next chappie and the enemy appear. Please review. No reviews means no more chappies. 


	3. Chapter 3 Oh No! Not Again!

Chapter 3 Oh, No! Not Again!  
Melissa was again over at the Game Shop. Yami was watching the shop because Grandpa Mutou was out grocery shopping. "I'm bored, let's watch T.V. or something." "Okay, I think there's a duel tournament on," replied Yugi. "Yeah!" Both hikaris sat down to watch a Championship Duel involving a Light type duelist and a Fire type duelist. "I'm hungry, how about a snack?" "Okay, I'll try to find something." Yugi left in search of munchies and came back with some chips. "Aw, Yugi I was hoping for something sweet." "We can't remember? Yami said to go easy on the sugar." "Oh yeah, we promised him too," she said sulkily remembering Yami's little sugar free system he had them on. "Oh well, I guess a little soda couldn't hurt. I'll go get the caffeine free stuff." Melissa left the room and returned with cans of Sprite. The two of them watched the duel with interest.  
"Alright, go Maha Vailo!" "Wow! That was an impressive strategy." "Hey guys, how are things going?" asked Yami poking his head in. "Fine, everything's fine. We're keeping ourselves occupied. Don't worry, it's caffeine free," Melissa added seeing Yami eye the soda. "Okay then, Grandpa Mutou should be back in a little while." "Okay, we'll be right here staying out of trouble." Yami left to go attend the shop again. "Alright, way to go Seiyaryu! He totally wiped out that kid's Dark Fire Soldier!" "That was a good move, but I'm kinda rooting for both duelists." "Yeah, I know, it's exciting to watch too." The duel ended and Melissa let out a sigh as she turned off the T.V. "Now what?" "I don't know, how about you and I duel?" "Alright Lil' Yuge, let's go." She moved the sodas and the bag of chips over a little bit and set her shuffled deck down.  
"Alright, my bottom number code is 40." "Mine's a 34, so I guess it's ladies first." "Alright then, I draw and place a monster in defense, go." "I'll play two cards face down and attack with Celtic Guardian." "Ha, Mystical Elf. You lose 600." "I end my turn then." "Okay, I offer Mystical Elf for a face down card and end." "My turn and I will offer Celtic Guardian for Curse of Dragon. Attack her defense monster." "You just flew right into my Labyrinth Wall! You lose another 1000." Yugi ended his turn. Melissa then drew and played Soul Exchange to offer Labyrinth and Curse of Dragon for one of her favorite cards, Dark Magician. "I'll equip him with Book of Secret Arts and attack directly." Yugi activated his Mirror Force, much to Melissa's dismay. She ended her turn and awaited Yugi's moves. He summoned Curse of Dragon back with Reborn the Monster and fused it with Gaia the Fierce Knight to form Gaia, the Dragon Champion. He attacked directly bringing Melissa's Life Points slightly lower than his. The rest of the duel continued neck and neck until Yugi took out the last 200 of Melissa's Life Points. The score was 400 to 0.  
Both Hikaris got very bored very fast. "Now what, I'm guessing Grandpa should be home any minute now. It's so boring when Yami has to watch the shop. Do you think we should help?" "No, he's done it tons of times. Besides, he doesn't seem to mind doing it." "I know it just seems inconsiderate to make Yami do it." Yugi just shrugged his shoulders. "Do you want to play a board game or something?" "Sure, what board games do you have?" "Let's go upstairs in my room and check." Both hikaris cleaned up their mess and put their cards away. Melissa followed Yugi upstairs. Yami heard their footsteps and looked up. (I hope they don't cause too much trouble up there) he thought to himself.  
They reached Yugi's room and Melissa flopped onto the bed while Yugi looked through the closet for a board game. "It would help if I knew what you wanted to play." "Sorry, how about Battle Ship, my family and I love that one." "Okay." Yugi suddenly stopped searching which made Melissa look up. "What's the matter Yugi? Did you find Battle Ship?" "No, I found something even better." "What do you...yes! Jackpot!" They had found out where Yami had conveniently hidden the chocolate. Melissa jumped for joy, being the major sweet tooth she was. Yugi took the box of chocolate and sat down on the bed with it. He was about to take some but stopped himself. "No, we shouldn't do this. We aren't supposed to have it." "Oh, c'mon Yugi, a little bit won't hurt. Yami will never know." Yugi hesitated being the innocent one that he was. Eventually, the desire over powered him.  
Pretty soon, they were on yet another sugar high. {AN=i'm sorry yami, really I am!} Battle Ship or any other means of entertainment were immediately wiped from their minds. All they could think of was funny jokes and laughing their heads off. The sugar high chaos ensued until a certain somebody noticed the noise. He shot up from his chair and ran towards the stairs just as Grandpa Mutou came in. "Yami, what's the rush?" "Can't talk right now, something's up. (Ra Dang It! They probably found the 'you know what'!)" Grandpa just shrugged and went into the kitchen to put the groceries away.  
Yugi and Melissa heard Yami come up the stairs and snapped out of their sugar high. "Uh, oh. We're in deep, I mean really deep." "Now what are we gonna do?" "Hide the chocolate before...." Melissa didn't have a chance to finish, for there stood a 'not so happy' Yami. Crimson eyes glared angrily at the two of them. Melissa looked down at her feet and was on the brink of tears. Yugi just winced and put his head in his hands. Both of them knew what was coming to them. Grandpa looked up at the sound of yelling. "You deliberately did what you were not supposed to! Hikari! I thought you were better than that! I am very upset with you! Both of you! You broke a promise and a rule! What do you have to say for yourselves?!" "I'm-I'm sorry Yami," Melissa sobbed. He glared at Yugi waiting to hear his response. "I'm really sorry, I should have known better." Yami sighed and shook his head. "I'm very disappointed. I don't know what I'm going to do with you." Melissa sobbed and wailed because she knew she had done something wrong. She had deliberately disobeyed and what's worse was she was older than Yami and Yugi, so she should have known how to behave better. "I didn't mean to-I thought that-maybe a little would be-okay," she wailed. "It really was an accident, I was looking for a board game to play and I um, stumbled upon it. I'm really sorry, Yami," Yugi said looking solemnly at the ground. Again Yami sighed. "That still doesn't excuse what happened. A rule was broken."  
Grandpa came into the room. "So what's all the fuss about?" He then noticed the chocolate and the two sorrowful hikaris. "I guess I'll let you three alone then." He left and closed the door behind him. Yami rolled his eyes and closed them in frustration. "I don't know exactly how to punish you yet so just stay up here in Yugi's room until I say otherwise." He cleaned up the chocolate and closed the box. He then took Melissa and Yugi's duel monster decks away from them and headed downstairs. Melissa wiped her eyes and sniffled. "I'm sorry Yugi. I got us in trouble again. You were right and I should have listened *sniffle*" "It's okay, we made a mistake and now we're learning from it. He really does have our best interest at heart." "I know, *sniffle* but I'm usually good about that kinda stuff. My sweet tooth just got the best of me, that's all *sniffle*" "Well, let's get the chocolate off our faces," Yugi said with a laugh trying to get her to cheer up. She smiled and both hikaris washed the chocolate off. "I guess I'm upset because I made Yami mad. I don't usually get in trouble that often." Yugi smiled and both of them laid down on the bed talking about school and other things to keep them occupied.  
  
HIKARIGIRL=Ouch, two little hikaris are in trouble. Anyway, I sincerely apologize to Yami. I'm sorry I had to put you through that. I'm sorry too, to Yugi for making him misbehave. The next chapter will be happier, I promise. I need reviews though, so please please review. 


	4. Chapter 4 Someone's After the Sugar!

Chapter 4 Someone's After the Sugar!  
After a few hours in Yugi's room, Melissa and Pika were sent home. The punishment wasn't that bad really. All Yugi and Melissa had to do was follow a Sugar-Free Diet for two weeks and they were restricted from playing duel monsters during that time. Yami had their decks under lock and key and Melissa was sent home with a note containing the Sugar-Free Diet. Melissa was grumbling the whole way home. *this sucks and it really bites! no duels and no sugar!* Pika tried to get her to cheer up. "Pika, pikachu (c'mon, it's not that bad)." "Oh Pika, you're so sweet sometimes," she laughed. "I guess I'm just more or less upset on account that I made Yami mad. I'm such a good girl usually." "Chu (it's okay)." Melissa smiled and flopped down on her bed. "This won't be too hard to follow. At least I can still eat apples!" she exclaimed happily. Apples, especially the green ones, were her favorite. They were sweet enough to satisfy her sweet tooth without out all the bad things.  
Melissa took one of her favorite books and began reading it. It was a very special book called "Number the Stars". She skimmed through the pages, happily following the story. She reached chapter two, but she was interrupted. "Melissa, it's time to eat!" "Yo Mo, c'mon!" exclaimed her impatient little brother. "I'm coming!" she replied as she put a bookmark on the page, closed the book, and went downstairs. Pika followed closely behind her.  
Supper was good, but there wasn't much conversation. "If you want we can have ice cream later. How does that sound?" asked Melissa's mom. Melissa grumbled and sighed. "What's wrong with you? You usually jump for joy when it comes to sugar." "Shut up Twerp!" "What's your problem?" "I said Shut up!" "Hey now, calm down. What's wrong? You love ice cream, why all the sudden the fuss?" "Well if you must know, I kinda went on two too many sugar highs around Yami." "You mean that stupid pharaoh guy?" "Yes, and he's not stupid he's my boyfriend. Anyway, he's not too happy about that so, I'm on a Sugar-Free Diet. Here's the list right here," she said as she pulled it out of her pocket. "Oh, okay." "Hahaha, that's funny." "No it's not twerp!" "Well, you do get a little delirious on those sugar highs." "Yeah I know, don't try to rub it in. I can't believe I upset him." "I'm sorry you can't have ice cream, but you will lose weight from not eating sugar." Melissa smiled at her mom's attempt for humor and excused herself from the table.  
She took her list back from her mother. "I know its not fun being off sugar but, I understand where Yami is coming from." "I know, I'll be upstairs in my room reading for a little while." "Okay." "I can't believe you're letting a stupid idiot pharaoh control you." "Shut up twerp! I love him and he has my best interest at heart. Now leave me alone!" She stormed up to her room, Pika trailing her. The telephone rang as soon as she hit the bed. "Melissa! It's for you!" "Okay Mom, I have it!"  
"Hello, who is this?" "Hello princess. How are things going?" She sighed, "Hi Yami, things are okay. I really don't like this. I have to restrain myself while my mom and my mother eat MY favorite ice cream." "I'm sorry but you know I had to." "I know, I'm really really sorry. I don't usually make such rash decisions." "I'm sorry if I came off a little harsh." "It's okay, I love you and I know it's because you're looking out for me. Again I'm truly sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad Yami." "It's okay, everyone makes mistakes. I know you're sorry." "Yeah, thanks for checking up on me." "See you later." Bye, tell Yugi I said hi." She hung up the phone and laid back down on the bed. *well I guess it's not too bad* She smiled as she remembered the sweet sound of Yami's voice. *I love him so much* She got up from the bed and decided to take a shower.  
Later that night while everyone was sleeping, a dark shadow lurked. It smiled as its senses picked up two abundant sources of Hikari Sugar. Yugi and Melissa were in extreme danger, because this creature was a Sugar Sucking Sorceress. She lived off of sweet Hikari Sugar, and Yugi and Melissa had tons of it. "Those sugar highs they had led me right to them. Ah, sweet Hikari Sugar. I will have a feast soon enough. Mwhahahaha!"  
At that same time, Serena sensed something terrible and Amy's Sailor Mercury laptop picked up the signal of the Sorceress. "Oh no! Melissa is in trouble," Serena replied as the two scouts talked it over on the phone. "Yes, I know. We scouts should keep a lookout." "Okay, good idea." Yami felt that terrible feeling as well. The Horus Eye appeared on his forehead. He tensed at first as he sat up from his sleeping bag on the floor. "What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked sleepily. "It's nothing to worry about. Go back to sleep." Yami watched Yugi turn over in bed and laid back down with his hands behind his head. *what WAS that? And why did the Millennium Symbol appear? I hope Yugi and Melissa will be okay.* He turned over and fell back asleep. 


	5. Chapter 5 Sweet Surrender

Chapter 5 Sweet Surrender  
Yugi, Yami, and Melissa were walking to school, when Melissa stopped suddenly. It caused Yami to jerk backward because she had been holding on to him with her head on his shoulder. In jerking backward, Yami lost his balance and fell into Melissa which resulted in both of them falling down, Yami on top of Melissa. Yugi looked behind him when he heard them fall. "Uh, are you guys okay?" "Um, Yami, could you pleeeaaasse get off me?" asked Melissa flinching under his weight. "Sorry," he said as he stood up. "In answer to your question, I think we're alright Lil' Yuge. Sorry about stopping like that Yami," she replied as she dusted herself off. "What was that all about?" Yami asked as he rubbed his head. "Oh Yami-chan, again I'm sorry about stopping like that. I sensed something in that alley back there." Crimson eyes narrowed, "What exactly did you sense?" "I'm not sure, but we're gonna be late for class." "Right, c'mon guys," Yugi added trying to brush off any ominous feelings. Yami just smirked and followed the two hikaris to school.  
At lunchtime, Yugi and Melissa were sulkily eating a Sugar-Free, desert-free lunch. Yami tried to get them to smile but sadly, it failed. For one, he wasn't good at telling jokes, for two, they couldn't duel to pass the time. "C'mon guys, cheer up," commented Teà. "You want to go to the arcade later?" Joey asked. "Not now, Joseph, not now," Melissa replied rather harshly. "It's cool," he replied. "I really wish you guys would cheer up a bit, it's not like you," Teà sighed. "Teà's right, you only have six more days left. Tell you what, since you two have been so good, I'll let you duel today." "Really Yami-chan?" He smirked as her blue eyes lit up. He rustled through his backpack and took out Melissa and Yugi's decks along with his own. Pika smiled to see her trainer so happy. "Thanks a lot Yami," Yugi said with a smile. "Pikachu (her happy noise)."  
  
After school, the gang was walking home and Melissa stopped again as they neared that same alley from before. Yami noticed her concern. "You sense it again?" She nodded and the Millennium Symbol appeared on her forehead. Crimson eyes widened and Yugi looked curiously at the two of them. "Teà, Tristan, Joseph? I think you guys should go," said Melissa. They nodded and headed towards home. Yugi stood behind Yami and Melissa where it was safe. The Symbol now appeared on Yami's forehead. "Lil' Yuge, you need to get out of here now." I agree with Melissa, Hikari. The Game Shop is safer." "But........" Yami glared at him with a look of sincerity in his eyes. "Hikari please." Melissa turned and looked at Yugi. "Listen, I don't think it's safe for you. Please wait for us at home." "But what about you and Yami?" "It will be okay, just leave it to us." He managed a weak smile and headed home.  
Melissa watched him leave and then turned to Yami. "Well, let's go. Let's find out what we have going here." Yami nodded and the two of them headed into the alley. They reached the end of the alleyway to find nothing. "There's nothing here." "Yes, let's turn back." "Alright, I hope..........." "HELP! Yami!" "Lil' Yuge?" "Oh no!" They turned tail and ran towards the direction of Yugi's cries. "Yami do you think Yugi got attacked do you?" "I don't know, but....... Our link just shut off. I can't reach him." "That's bad."  
They reached the scene and Melissa immediately ran over to Yugi. "Melissa, wait!" But Yami's cry was fatal, she paid no heed. "Oh Yugi." She kneeled down next to his lifeless form. "C'mon Lil' Yuge, please wake up." She held him in her lap and began lightly shaking him. It was then that she noticed the strange wounds on his neck. **what the.....? vampire fangs?** "Hahahaha! Right to me!" "What the...........(high pitched scream). "MELISSA!" Yami reached the scene and saw Melissa and Yugi's lifeless forms. "Oh no! What happened?" "Hello there, my you are a smart one in finding me and your two precious hikaris here. You have no sugar that I desire, but I shall dispose of you anyway." "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Yami glared at the being, the eye glowing brightly now, as he stood protectively over Yugi and Melissa's bodies.  
"I am a sugar sucking vampire sorceress. I live off of Hikari Sugar and those two had the perfect amount for me." "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" "I'll help too." Yami turned around confused. "I am the Champion of Love and Justice. I am Sailormoon!" Yami sighed with relief. Thank God that Sailormoon was there to help. "Ha, a crybaby. Not exactly Hikari Sugar but it will do nicely." "I am not a crybaby. MOON GORGEOUS TARGET!" The sorceress flew back and slammed into the back wall of the alley. "Now's your chance Yami. I'll get Yugi and Melissa to the hospital. Attack now!" "Thank you Sailormoon." Yami gave the struggling sorceress one look and then raised his right hand. "MIND CRUSH!" With an angry cry the sorceress died. Two crystals, one blue and one pink, glowed in the spot where she had been moments before. Yami looked puzzled at the crystals. **Maybe they will help Yugi and Melissa recover some how** He gathered up the crystals and ran all the way to Domino Hospital where Serena would be with Yugi and Melissa. 


	6. Chapter 6 Road to Recovery and Sugary Su...

Chapter 6 Road to Recovery and Sugary Surprises  
Yami found their hospital room and knocked on the door. "Who's there?" Serena questioned. "It's me, Yami." "Oh, good, you made it." She opened the door and Yami walked into the room. Crimson eyes solemnly stared at the two seemingly sleeping hikaris. "So how are they?" Serena started crying, "They're not really all that well. The doctors say they're in a coma. I'm not sure they'll ever wake up." Serena tried to hold back more tears. Yami closed his eyes and sighed. Then he looked sadly at the hikaris again. **I'm sorry this had to happen** "Oh Yami, how could this have happened?" "I know, I feel like I failed in protecting them." He walked over and put his hand on Serena's shoulder for comfort. **Wait, I have those crystals! They might help.** "Serena? I found something after I defeated that sorceress. It may help wake them up." "Really, what is it?" Yami reached into the pocket of the school blazer and pulled out the blue and pink crystals. "Wow! What are those?" Serena's tear stained eyes widened as she said this. "I'm not sure but something tells me it will help." She nodded and took the pink crystal in her hand. She then walked over to Melissa and a light surrender her. The blue heart crystal Melissa had came out of her body and shot a ray at Serena's hand where the crystal was. "What the........?" "That must mean that I have Melissa's crystal." "Then I have Yugi's." He walked over and put the crystal on Yugi. It glowed and then dissolved. Serena let go of the pink crystal which was immediately drawn to Melissa and it merged with her heart crystal. It then dissolved back into her body. "What now?" "I don't know," replied Yami. "I guess we wait." Yami nodded and both of them sat down in between the beds. Both never left either hikari's side.  
Yami awoke to a knock on the door. He rubbed his eyes and got up to answer it. "Hi Yami, how are things going? Are they any better?" asked Grandpa Mutou. "Hello, Mr. Mutou. Hi Teà, thanks for stopping by." Yami let them into the room. Serena rubbed her eyes and yawned. Everyone turned their heads as sighs and moans were heard from Melissa and Yugi's beds. Yami immediately ran over to them. Yugi's purple eyes opened and looked into Yami's. Yami smiled, overjoyed to see one hikari okay. "Good to see, Yugi's okay," said Teà as Serena nodded in agreement. Grandpa smiled, happy that Yugi was okay and that Yami would be able to sleep easier tonight. Melissa opened her blue eyes and sighed heavily. "Y-Yami? Yami? Yami are you there?" she squeaked. Yami turned his head and stepped over to her bed. "I'm here Princess." She smiled weakly and tried to sit up. All she succeeded in doing was causing pain. She immediately fell back and held her neck where there was a bandage covering the bite wound. "I'm glad their both okay," Teà sighed. Everyone nodded.  
"You need to rest. You're still too weak," Yami said as he held Melissa's hand in his own. She smiled sweetly up at him, blue eyes sparkling. Grandpa was tending to Yugi, trying to keep him form getting up too. "I'm sorry Yami." "For what?" Yami replied as he looked curiously at her still holding her hand, which he was now caressing. Again she smiled innocently up at him. "Is Lil' Yuge okay?" Yami nodded as she looked past him to see Yugi struggling to get up. He sat up for a few minutes but pain overwhelmed him and he laid back down with Grandpa's help. "Trying to best me Lil' Yuge?" Melissa laughed. It made Yugi smile and both of them smiled at each other. "Hey Lil' Yuge, remember why the chicken crossed the road?" He gave a weak shake of his head. "To get to the other side." Both hikaris laughed until each had a coughing fit.  
Yami smiled as he let go of Melissa's hand and adjusted her covers for her. "You need to take it easy. Yugi does too, right Hikari?" "Sorry," Yugi muttered in reply. "You guys do need your rest." "Right, c'mon Serena let's let them rest now." "Please don't leave me Yami-chan," Melissa sputtered. He looked back at her and smiled, his crimson eyes softening a little bit. "I'm just glad that everyone is going to be okay," said Teà. "Yeah, I need to tell the scouts everything is okay." Everyone left out the door, but Teà stayed behind. "Are you sure you want to stay?" Yami nodded, "Yes, I'm going to stay with them." "Alright, don't lose any sleep though." "Thanks Teà, I'll be fine." She left to catch up with the others. Yami watched the hikaris as they fell asleep again.  
  
Yami watched the sleeping hikaris for a few hours until sleep overcame him. He found himself in his soul room. It had hardly any steps anymore. After learning everything and gaining his own body, it looked more like an Egyptian Tomb than anything. The door opened surprising him. Yugi walked in with a sad, tiring look on his face. "Is something wrong Hikari?" "No, I just can't sleep for some reason." Yami let out a playful laugh and went over to him. "What's wrong, why can't you sleep?" he said as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, maybe I'm worried." "You don't need to worry. Everything is going to be okay now." Yami gave the small teen a protective hug and tried to reassure him. "Thanks Yami. I think I can sleep now." Yami gave another playful laugh and led Yugi to the door of his soul room. Yugi smiled and disappeared into the blinding light of the open door. (AN= each has his own puzzle. yami can access yugi's and vice versa. that usually only happens when something is wrong or one is worried for the other.) Yami awoke as Melissa made stirring noises.  
He walked over to the bed and put her hand in his. He gave it a slight squeeze, which helped her drift off to sleep again. He then looked over at Yugi to see him sleeping soundly. Yami smiled at them and then sat back down in his chair.  
  
Days passed and Yugi and Melissa were well enough to go to school. Yami let the two hikaris duel at lunchtime everyday. The weekend came and Yugi and Melissa were going to the arcade with Joey and Teà. Melissa woke up and got ready for the day. She grabbed Pika and headed towards the Game Shop to meet up with the others. She reached the Shop and was overjoyed to see Yami and Yugi there with the others. She gwomped Yami and hugged Yugi. Both smiled. "Hey, Teà, hey Joseph." "Hey guys, ready?" "Oh Yeah!" "Alright, let's go." "Yami-chan, are you coming?" "No, I'm going to stay here and let you guys hang out." "Okay, later Yami." The group left. Little did Yugi and Melissa know that Yami had a surprise waiting for them.  
After the arcade everyone went home and Yugi and Melissa headed towards the Game Shop. "Do you know why Yami didn't come with us?" "No, I don't." Pika hopped onto Melissa's shoulders as they reached the Shop. "Grandpa, Yami! We're home!" Yami walked into the entrance to the house. "So are you going to tell me why you didn't come with us?" Melissa asked. Yami just smiled and had them follow him. They reached the kitchen and Melissa's eyes lit up. Before them, were three bowls of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream.  
"No way! My favorite! Can we Yami-chan?" He smiled and nodded. Melissa immediately gwomped him. He let out a playful laugh and hugged her back. She let go and sat down at the table. "C'mon Yugi, or it will melt." Both hikaris dug right into the ice cream and Yami soon joined them. Everyone was happy and there was joy among the group once again.  
THE END  
  
HIKARIGIRL18= hope you like. Sorry I haven't updated. I wanted reviews. And I still do. Please review.  
  
YAMI= Please review. It would make hikarigirl most happy. Please for the love of Ra. 


End file.
